hungergamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Hunger Games Role-Playing Wiki
Tasks that need to be done Hi admins and nurses :) We're doing great, but we still have lots to do. To make it easier for us, here's a list of things we need done: *District profiles 11-13 need to be made/finished off, including photos. *The font on the Home page needs a jazz up. *Template for warning users needs to be made. This is all I can think of now. Can you guys please add to the list? that hathaway runaway~ 21:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree Rose, we also need a couple more templates and a countdown widget to countdown to the expected date of our Wiki, March 1st or sooner. I don't [[User:Mikalmt|'like Rose,']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'okay? >:(']] 01:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Definitely. Lots to do, but we can finish it all soon if we stick at it! :) that hathaway runaway~ 05:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea Ill get on it right away, on whatever! XD ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 04:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed you've asked around about making templates, awsm :) I'll prob finish the District profiles tonight or tommorow and see what we can do about the Home Page font :) that hathaway runaway~ 07:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you finish up the Districts... I'll do some more coding... Leslie will do some more templates (Warning, Banned, Chat Kickbanned, etc.) and once you guys finish I'll edit everything that you forgot I don't [[User:Mikalmt|'like Rose,']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'okay? >:(']] 07:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Great :) Got our respective tasks to complete then! =D Good luck guys! that hathaway runaway~ 08:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok guys so far i have made the chat ban and the vandal template. Anything else? If so just tell me XD..... ~ilovepeeta~ ''"Because she came here with me. . ."'' 01:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Guys.... I know you guys are gonna hate me but I really need a break, I've been working way too much on html and I'm feeling really nervous for some reason. I'll be around to edit pages and stuff and I'll be here for the opening party. :) Rose is to take my place and KEAP will also be promoted to admin. Rose, if he doesn't do any work, I allowed you to change people's status. I am... [[User:Mikalmt|'Michael']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'Tian.']] 14:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll whip everyone into line ;) Take a good break, okay? that HATHAWAY runaway~ 23:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... well... your faithful guardians are here!!!! And if he doesn't do his job I'd be MORE than happy to become an admin!!!!!! Anneliese a.k.a. Annie a.k.a. the awesome one a.k.a. the one with the awesome sig a.k.a. her royal highness a.k.a. queen of the universe aka Iluvgale Heyheyhey.... Okay, so I made a Voting page where all of the staff can vote on problems or should we just put it here? I am... [[User:Mikalmt|'Michael']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'Tian.']] 13:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) No don't put it here. Good idea, by the way! :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 06:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I felt better so I might come back. If I don't, here's a list we need to do: *Rose, do you know the coding for the Districts? *Guys, I already told you to go through the Hospital if you want to make a character. If you don't, I won't take that "Oh, I forgot" crap. Seriously, I'm treating everyone on this wiki the same. Staff or not. *Look, if anyone does any crap or vandalism on this wiki, warn them by putting the vandal template on their talk page. When we open, I'm going to give people a "Defend what you did and if you really sound sorry, we'll unblock you." but right now, I'm going to be strict. This isn't somewhere to goof around and vandalize stuff so I'm giving them one chance. *By the way, no role-playing yet. *Don't make anymore characters until I give the heads up. *We need a Town Hall, a park, and a specific place for every District (e.g. Beach for District 4, Mine for District 12, etc.) *The story is that we can visit other Districts because of the train that is really fast so you can go visit anyone at anywhere. I'm gonna do as much work as possible but you guys can't get lazy if we wanna make it to March 1st, 2012. Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 14:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I asked Les to work on the Districts and their coding, and Annie to check links to see if they go to the right places. I'll get to work on the town hall, park, etc. I'll start by just making pages first, then I'll categorise them into separate districts. that HATHAWAY runaway~ 21:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) We also need to make Distrct permits; users need these to enter a location specific to their district. Make it more realistic :) I'll start these soooon. that HATHAWAY runaway~ 21:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hospital Hey, Im confused about the gods thing. Aren't users just making citizens of Panem? Humans, per se? :) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 21:25, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi all Hey guys. I've created a District and Capitol Permit Registration Office, and Collection Office, both of which need desk clerks. I was thinking maybe Luke or Leslie or Mopping could fill these position. As you can see, I've done some major things over the last couple of hours, creating locations for most of the districts and things like that. Michael, since you're good at coding, do you think you could design 14 permits - 13 for districts and 1 for the Capitol - and put them on the District and Capitol Collection Office page? Thanks! Oh, and btw, check out the District 4 locations - I did some COOL things here (the local surf club XD) that HATHAWAY runaway~ 05:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, gosh, sorry, one more thing! At the top, where it says Panem and allows you to select any district you want, the links there shoud go to the district CATEGORY pages, because these contain not only the district profile but also the role-playing locations! :D that HATHAWAY runaway~ 06:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) District coding - ALL FINISHED!!!! Just finished a massive amount of copying, pasting and switching. EVERY district now has the same showy profile, now we just have to put in the known tributes for some of the districts. I think they are 4 and 8-12. 13 doesn't have any, so I deleted that bar altogether :) SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!! *gulps huge amount of firewhiskey* that HATHAWAY runaway~ 06:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) New Rule Everything you recently edit or create, please list it here because I always see something missing and when I try to go back to it... I forget. So please just put it under this message: Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 13:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Completed all 14 permits - check em out here (I doubt I've left out anything! :P) Gonna take a huuuuuuuuuge break... that HATHAWAY runaway~ 10:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I need a list.... Mikalmt [[User:Mikalmt|'loves']] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'The Fray!']] 09:41, February 15, 2012 (UTC) New Rule about Editing Everything you edit about Districts must go under this table. Also, every page must be under the same coding as the home screen but you can change the colors. The Field is now done and ready to be coded. Y'know what? I don't give a rat's ass. 14:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) List Luxury Goods Factory Stone Quarries Electronics Factory Beach Power Station WIP ''Ready?'' When is this wiki going to be ready for people to roleplay on it because I really can't wait for long! I'm itching to roleplay!!! Rainbow Shifter 10:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I really wanna help OMG! I can believe you created this wiki tell me whatever I need to do to help. (PD may I create the D3 mayor?) District3 (talk) 18:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC)